Traditional person-to-person text messaging channels do not support high-traffic throughput, and do not facilitate high-quality, high-integrity business communications. Spam and unconsented messaging are considerable problems which can further reduce the efficiency of traditional channels by further constricting already limited throughput. Traditional networks and their users are unprotected from this type of messaging abuse, in part because bad actors are not limited in how they interact with these networks. Further, traditional systems lack the ability to evaluate this type of threat on an ongoing, real-time basis.
Current inefficiencies associated with administrating SMS messaging further restrict the ability of users to fully employ SMS messaging in business-to-business B2B and business-to-client B2C paradigms. This is due in part to traditional channels not providing an efficient means of integration with third-party services as well as the difficulties of utilizing SMS communications across disparate devices. This limits the ability of users to integrate, track, and analyze this increasingly vital form of communication.